The Seed of Minecraft
by Scribe191
Summary: The Seed was the gods' first creation, a paradise for the mortals they created. There was no such thing as evil. Until the Void disobeyed the gods. Now monsters roam the land, while the inhabitants of the Seed fight valiantly against them. But they are losing. They're only hope for salvation is the Hero. But can anything overcome the might of the Risen Dead?
1. Prologue

_A Minecraft Fan Fiction,_

**The Seed of Minecraft**

_By Scribe191_

**Prologue:**

In the beginning, there was nothing but a vast emptiness, Inner Darkness and Outer Darkness. Then there were the gods. The gods created the Seed, the place where everything good in the World was made. It was a place full of magic and imagination.

The gods then created a caretaker for the Seed. Its name was the Void. The gods instructed the Void to watch over the Seed, to take care of it. It was also instructed to inform the gods of everything that happened. But it was to never, ever make contact with the god's creations. For if it did, terrible things would happen. The gods then went away, to attend to the matters of their world.

Many a year passed as the Void watched over the Seed. It grew lonely. One day, it saw a group of humans walking together, two males and a female. They were talking to together. Laughing together. Smiling at each other. Those three humans were friends. The Void had no friends. But it longed for friends.

So the Void eagerly came down to touch the minds of these three friends, to ask whether it could be their friend. But in its eagerness, it forgot the gods' warning. The Void was a higher being, a being of immense power. Its mere presence was too great for the mortals that were the gods' creation.

It drove them mad. Their brains were filled with the vast knowledge contained within the mind of the Void before it melted out of their ears. As they fell to their knees, their minds were twisted and warped beyond repair. Their bodies, exposed to the raw power radiating from the Void, were burnt to an unrecognizable charred crisp.

At once the gods knew what had happened. They summoned the Void into their presence. The Void begged for the gods' mercy, imploring them to not to punish it. But the Void's crime was unforgivable. The gods banished the Void to the Outer Darkness, the place where the souls of the dead go. The Void had taken care of the Living, but it had failed. Its punishment now was to take care of Dead.

But the damage the Void had done was irreversible. For the destruction of those three friends did not stop there. The place where they stood was also destroyed. But as the both were fading from existence, the Seed's magic imbued them with the energy of life, trying to stop them from fading away, as it did for all things that lived on the Seed.

The Seed's magic restored them to a halfway state, in between the living and the dead. Those three friends were the first Undead. As they're blackened skeletons rose from the ashes of their bodies, they discovered that the land around them would wither and die whenever they touched it. The soil under their feet hardened into a maroon colored rock. Writhing pillars of blood red stone, speckled with white, erupted from the ground. Geysers of water, now transformed into a fiery liquid, spurted out from under the ground.

It was a desolate scene, one straight from Hell. But Hell didn't exist. Until now. The three friends became the first demons. The land they stood on was the first Hell. And so the demons, drunk with the life energy that the Seed was feeding them, decided to replace the gods, and share their Hell to the inhabitants of the Seed.

And thus, the War of the Gods began.


	2. Chapter 1

_A Minecraft Fan Fiction,_

**The Seed of Minecraft**

_By Scribe191_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Seed, when viewed from the heavens, is a beautiful world. Its lapis blue oceans gently lap against the lush emerald green land. Purple white-capped mountains form chains across the continent. The skies are filled with swirling wisps of snow white clouds. This side of the Seed spoke of a life of paradise.

Suddenly the landscape changes as the western half of the Seed comes into view. There, the land is a dead ash grey, speckled red and black. Lava flows from the jagged black volcanoes that dot the landscape. The ocean here is a murky brown, heavily polluted from the excesses of nearby refineries. The skies here are filled with toxic black smoke, rising from the smokestacks of factories.

This side of the Seed spoke only of death.

The god named Notch looked upon this side of the Seed with great sadness. It was him who had first came up with the idea of creating the Seed.

Unlike all the Other Gods, he had an imagination that was unlike anything the Others had very seen. His mind was whirling with innovative ideas, great inventions and intriguing stories.

That imagination had to be channeled into somewhere, made into something. The Others discovered that if Notch did not do so, he would be subjected to a most drawn out and horrible sickness. His mind would shrivel up, with his body following suit.

Notch, being like the Other Gods, was immortal. So of course, he could not die while suffering from this ailment. But he would suffer a living hell.

That was why the Seed was created: To help Notch channel his imagination into making something wonderful. It was Notch's cure.

But it became so much more than just that. Each and every living thing on the Seed was living out vastly different existences from each other. Yet each one was interconnected in ways that ordinary mortal's could even begin to comprehend. Each living thing was special in its own way.

Now the inhabitants of the Seed were in grave danger. The dead were rising from their graves, a near unstoppable force that devoured everything in their path.

And devour they did. In the ten thousand years since the first Demons had Risen, they had conquered half the Seed, far quicker than any of the gods could have predicted. Notch had tried to help the inhabitants of the Seed in anyways possible. He had constructed armor to protect them against the Risen Dead, forged weapons of many shapes and sizes to defend themselves, crafted spells of great power. But it was to no avail.

It had really seemed for an instant that the Seed was doomed to a bleak, hellish existence. Then one day, an idea struck Notch from the middle of nowhere.

_Hero._

Notch needed to create a Hero, one that would save the Seed from the demonic forces of the Risen Dead. After many weeks spent in back breaking labor, Notch believed that he had found the solution to making the Hero. But he needed test subjects. There was only one way to get them.

And that was to travel to the Seed and find them himself.

**Finally, I was able to upload the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
